Yugioh: Destination Disney World
by ravenwormwood26
Summary: When Yami and his friends head to Disney World for some relaxation they encounter a girl named Blake who seems to be having the same dreams about a prophecy that states a princess will be revealed and it will be up to a brave knight to defend her from the villians who are after her powers but who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh: Destination Disney World

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 1

The Dream and journey to Disney World

After going through another graduation for her sister Blake was happy to have that behind her so she could have time to pack for her trip to Disney World, all week she grew anxious than excited like did most times but she knew once she got there everything would be fine, her clothes, toiletries and everything else were all packed her dogs were at the kennel which made everything so much better for her family, the following evening she dreamed of meeting a tall and dark stranger that fell in love with her but he needed her help, she tossed and turned until the following morning and her dad saw her sweating as he came in to wake her up, "Blake honey? It's time to wake up." He said gently, Blake woke up in a cold sweat and breathed heavily, her dad got worried as she got up, "Sweetie did you have a bad dream?" He asked, Blake nodded and told her dad about it, "Don't worry Blake it was just a dream now let's get going because we have to pick up Olivia before 7:15 am." Her dad told her, after talking to her dad she got her bed made up and took her plushies and divided them into her suitcase and her back-pack, after getting her chargers and checking everything, she zipped up her suitcase and took it to her car, after loading the bags in the car everyone loaded up and left to pick up her brother's girlfriend, once getting her they made it to the airport on time, they decided to get some breakfast from the United Club inside after going through security, Blake ate some oatmeal sprinkled with brown sugar and drank some water. She went to the bathroom after eating and waited at the gate for their flight, she knew they weren't going to fly first class which was okay with them and made it to their seats when they boarded the plane, after taking off she got her blanket and one of her favorite plushes out and felt comfortable. The flight was very pleasant and before they landed she folded her blanket and put her plush back in her back-pack, when they landed she went to the bathroom again and realized she wasn't feeling good but she promised to not her stomach bother her.

After getting to the baggage claim area they waited for her sister and everything got under way for their Disney World vacation, Blake got her Iphone out to listen to her music especially her Disney playlist, her ride to her resort wasn't too bad she was more uncomfortable more than anything to say the least, after getting off at the Kidani Village Resort everything was beautiful, the lobby was filled with so many things from Africa, the music playing was soothing to her, "Mom I need some meds from the gift shop can I get some?" She asked her mom, Dyllan volunteered to go with her, knowing her sister she would get distracted by the plushes instead of medicine, Blake gave her sister smile that meant "Thanks" and purchased her stuff, after taking two pills for her stomach she felt a little better, checking in was a little difficult for her mom because normally her dad took care of that stuff, unfortunately two of their luggage didn't make it on to the flight with them and he volunteered to stay behind at the airport baggage claim to wait for them.

After getting checked in to their villa, Blake got her suitcase and went up the elevator to the fifth floor, the walk to their room seemed longer than anyone predicted but after finally arriving at room seventy-nine seventy two they finally made it, everyone chose which rooms they were going to be staying in, Blake and Dyllan shared a room with a bathroom, Christian and Olivia got the main room with the pull-out beds and bathroom, and her parents settled in their room with a big jacuzzi tub and stand-in shower, Blake grabbed something from her gift shop bag and used the restroom, she changed shorts because she got something on the pair she was wearing and lied down for a little bit, "Poor Blake, mom can we order some room service I want to get some soup or something for her to help settle her stomach." Dyllan asked, her mom agreed and looked at the menu, as she was resting her dream came back and it was stronger than it was at home, Olivia saw her sweating and tried waking her up, "Blake wake up it's okay you're having a nightmare." She said softly, Blake woke up and breathed heavily, she started crying and hugged her brother's girlfriend, she soothed her to calm down and told her brother, "Babe her dream came back and it really scared her, can you get her a cup of ice and I'll make pour her drink in it." She told him, Christian went to the little kitchenette and grabbed a glass of ice, Dyllan poured her Coke-cola in it and put it on their nightstand, after calming down Blake drank her drink slowly and sat back, her mom smiled and hoped she was okay.

After her little dream anxiety, Blake was calm and very hungry, they called in room service and waited on her dad to get to their room after getting a phone call from him, she went to her back-pack and took out her Sailor Moon blanket and covered herself in it because of the air conditioner that made the room feel colder than before, it wasn't long before that her siblings decided after eating they'd be going to the parks that night, the door knocked for their room service meals and payed for it, Blake got a grilled cheese sandwich and some chips that had a very strong smell, she didn't care she just ate her sandwich and made sure she took care of herself, her dad made it to their room with his luggage and Olivia's as well, when they were settled in Dyllan, Christian and Olivia went to the parks while the three of them sat outside their villa and watch the animals roam the grounds, she could tell her dream was going to come true and she was really nervous about it, who was her mystery man and why did he need her help? So many questions were left unanswered and soon she hoped someone could help her, she decided to take a bath and relax for the night, before heading to bed she looked outside and heard a voice, "What?" She asked quietly, looking around she saw nothing but a shadow and disappear, " _ **Something is definitely here but what does that have to do with me?"**_ She thought, she went inside and decided to listen to NPR on her phone to help her go to sleep, her siblings came back and got ready for bed, tomorrow who knew what awaited them and if Blake's answer will finally be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh: Destination Disney World

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 2

Blake meets her Destiny

On the other side of her villa, Yami and his friends were psyched to be in Disney World especially Ryou, "Now boys I hope you don't wear yourselves out too much remember we just got here from Houston and I want you to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow." Yugi's grandpa told them since he was the adult in charge, Yugi giggled and assured his grandpa they would, Yami his friend on the other hand was worried about a dream he'd be having all week before coming here, " _ **What if I'm not the one who's destined to defend her from danger?"**_ He thought, the girl in his dream wore a bow in her hair and she wore a dress that looked perfect for her, her eyes were hazel brown and she seemed to have a great personality, he knew that Ryou had the same dream and was determined to win her heart as well. Joey was concerned about drinking of plenty of water and what kind of snacks to bring with him because he didn't want to think about food he wanted to have fun with his friends, "Hey Yug is Yami okay he seems to be thinking about something." He told Yugi, Yugi shrugged his shoulders and decided to ask him, "Hey are you feeling okay?" He asked, Yami snapped out of his trance and saw his friend looking at him with concern, "It's the dream again Abiou I keep thinking about her, I really like her." He told him, Yugi understood how he felt because for the last week he sketched pictures of this mystery girl for a week and hoped to meet her soon before his friend does. The night was quiet and still both Yami, Ryou and their mystery girl were having that dream again and this time it was stronger, although it seemed over something was off.

The next morning Blake woke up and went to take her plushes off her bed for the maids, she went to take a shower and get ready for the day, after getting ready for the day her family wasn't even awake like her siblings and she asked her mom to get a cup of hot chocolate in the gift shop downstairs, "Go ahead sweetie we'll see you in a little bit." Her mom said, after getting her magi-band on she grabbed her purse and went out, as she went to the elevator she saw three people who wanted to get down too, "Good morning." She told them, they nodded and got off when the elevator stopped, as if they knew they went to the same place that she went to, she got a to go cup of hot chocolate, "Excuse me Miss, would you like some help?" She heard someone ask her, Blake turned around and saw someone behind her, his eyes were crimson like a dark red rose from one of her favorite musicals, "Um yes I would like some help, I'm Blake." She replied, Yami blushed a little when she smiled, "I'm Yami my friends and I are here for vacation." He told her, Ryou saw that Yami met the mystery girl and felt a little jealous but he knew if he wanted to win her heart he needed to find something she was interested in and make her fall for him that way, Yugi wished that Ryou and Yami would stop but Joey told him, "It's up to us to make sure that nothing goes wrong, besides a girl like her as from I can tell is careful, smart, pretty but hides it, but above all she wants someone to like her for who she is. If all else fails we'll help her choose." Yugi understood but worried, Blake told Yami about her love of musicals like _The Phantom of the Opera, CATS, Beauty and the Beast, Wicked, and Cinderella_ which is why she keeps that part to herself, Yami became entranced with her beauty even more but Ryou decided to do something, overhearing her love of the _Phantom of the opera_ he came up with a plan to woo her, using his own magic he got ready to lure his princess away from Yami and win her heart once and for all. After paying for her hot chocolate she and her new friends walked back to the elevator, "So where are you boys are going to be today?" She asked, Yugi told her they were going to be in Epcot, she was going there too, "Maybe you can meet Grandpa and we can help you." Yugi suggested, Blake agreed and went back to her room, after waving goodbye to her friends she went inside and blushed, "Someone seems happy." Her sister said, Blake jumped when she saw her sister standing in the kitchen fully dressed, "Well I met some new friends and two of them are in love with me." Blake replied, Dyllan listened and could sense her sister was confused on who she should choose, "Look sis you always told your friends to follow their hearts and that's what you should do, too don't worry." She told her sister, Blake smiled and gave her sister a big hug, the three of them met Yugi and his friends at the bus stop.

Yami and Ryou smiled when their friend came, Grandpa was delighted to meet her and her family too, "So your siblings graduated eh congratulations this is a good way to celebrate." He said, Blake nodded and smiled proudly at her sister, after meeting everyone a favor popped into Blake's mother's mind, "Solomon I hate to ask this but you see we're supposed to go to Universal Studios for a private tour on Thursday and since Blake decided not to go we're afraid to leave her here by herself, would it be alright if she stays with you guys until we come back?" She asked him, Solomon nodded and assured her mother she would be fine, "Thank you so much Mr. Muto it means a lot to me." Blake said, Solomon laughed and put a friendly hand on hers, "It's not a problem at all my dear, from my understanding you're a person whose disability comes with some highs and lows but you don't let that bother you which is something I admire, when it comes to your heart desires though that will be entirely up to you." He told her, Blake smiled and felt better, after her bus arrived in Epcot everyone got off, "Incredible!" Joey cried, Blake giggled and walked with her family, they took a great photo and looked around, Joey and Ryou went to find rides while Yami, Yugi, Blake, and her family shopped around, Ryou looked at Blake with love in his eyes, his plan had to work especially at night, when they went to visit the world showcase Yami offered her his arm which she took gladly, Yugi, Joey and Dyllan had a mini conversation, "So that's what he's planning? Blake is my big sister and I don't want her to go alone even if it has something to do with magic, what should we do?" She asked them, Yugi suggested they spy on them from outside this ballroom at the Grand Floridan tonight, Yami noticed the same thing and grew concerned, after enjoying Epcot everyone went back to the resort for dinner, little did they know Ryou had something in mind for _his_ princess.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now that Blake met the guys from her dream what would happen to her now, will Ryou's plan work or will Yami stop him before he succeeds? Find out in Yugioh: Destination Disney World chapter 3 Ryou's attempt**


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh: Destination Disney World

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 3

Ryou's romantic attempt

After receiving an intriguing invitation to dinner from Ryou, Blake agreed not knowing what his true intention was, Dyllan, Yugi, Joey, and Yami grew suspicious and decided to go and watch in case something happened, Blake got ready for her mystery date feeling a little nervous, after telling her family she was leaving the group of friends left too, when she grabbed a bus to the magic kingdom she took the monorail to the Grand Floridan hotel, after getting off the monorail, the friends kept their distance when she walked into the ballroom, "Hello Ryou?" She called into the darkness, music started playing in the background as Blake heard footsteps coming, she gasped as she saw Ryou dressed like _"The Phantom of the Opera"_ and grew scared, "You seem scared my dear." He said in a very charming manner, while hiding Yami glared at Ryou trying to charm someone he really cared for, the others agreed as well, "M-maybe I am." She replied with a little stutter, Ryou smirked and took her by the hand, as they started to dance Blake grew more terrified and just wanted to get the heck out of dodge, when dinner was done she tried to get away but her phantom pulled her back, "Please don't leave, allow me to explain Blake." He said, he pulled off his mask to show her who he was, after revealing himself Blake's eyes widened with fear and worry, "Ryou I'm flattered you did this but I'm afraid I can't accept you please let me go." She told him, He kept holding her hand and his eyes went dark, "Blake I can't I love you and Yami will never do something like this and I will." He said holding her close to him, Yami had seen enough and decided to rescue her, Joey, Yugi, and Dyllan followed behind, "Let her go Ryou!" A voice cried, Blake saw Yami and her friends ready for a showdown, she smiled at her crush and tried to get away, eventually he let her go but that didn't mean he was going to give up so easily. Blake ran towards Yami, he hugged him tightly and began to cry, Yami hugged her back and rubbed her back gently, Ryou felt a little ashamed that his plan didn't work but he found other more safer ways to get her to be with him.

After heading back to their hotel, Ryou apologized for his little stunt and went to talk to Yami, "Ryou I know you're sorry and we forgive you however you need to understand Blake likes me and you need to be respectful of that." He told his friend, Ryou understood but he had a feeling he was being watched, "The boy could be very useful to us, his heart still yearns for the girl we use him he'll get what he wants and he helps us." Maleficent told her fellow villains, they agreed, Blake hung on to Yami because she was in shock, "Blake I think we need to talk alone." He told her gently, her mom suggested they order room service and talk since Blake didn't eat dinner earlier, Joey ordered the food for them and grabbed her build a bear plushie for her, "Thanks Joey." She said, Joey nodded and gave her a kind smile, he called his boyfriend Seto to let him know what was going on, Yugi and Dyllan smiled that their siblings were starting to like each other, they high fived each other and left them alone, "Blake I'm sorry for what happened tonight I couldn't let Ryou use that kidnap plot to win you over, he's wrong about me, you saw how I came to your rescue and I would do that again, Blake I really like you and I hope you pick me as your savior." He told her as he held her hand gently, Blake smiled and made her decision, "Yami I choose you, and I don't want any more fights because I like you a lot, please accept." She replied, Yami smiled and accepted his destiny, they kissed lightly, Ryou watched from across the hall and looked away, Joey and Yugi went back to their villa and said good night, Yami left too but gave his princess something a necklace to claim his love, "Good night my prince." She whispered to her new savior, Yami bid her a good night and left, Dyllan smiled and texted her boyfriend about her sister's decision, after getting to bed everyone fell asleep.

As Ryou slept, his mind was spinning, he heard voices in his head and looked around, "So you're the boy who lost his princess to a former pharaoh?" A voice asked, Ryou turned around and saw Maleficent and the Disney villains, "Who are you and how do you know about me?" He asked them, Maleficent just chuckled evilly and replied, "We know you want that girl Blake and we can help you Ryou, all you have to do is help us get her powers and she'll be yours. Do we have a deal?" Ryou thought about and agreed, "Good and one more thing." She said, she held her staff up and put Ryou under a spell that let him obey the villains when they need him they would send him a signal, the following morning everyone woke up with no memory of what happened last night except for Yami and Blake being together, Joey and Yugi grew suspicious of Ryou who was really quiet at breakfast and getting ready for a day at the Magic Kingdom, meanwhile Blake was finishing her breakfast and was excited to go to one of her favorite parks in Disney World, after putting on her lip gloss and got her purse ready to go she waited for her family to do the same, after some time passed everyone was ready to go. Yami and Blake smiled at each other as they sat at down on the bench together, when their bus arrived Solomon and Blake's parents looked at the new couple with happiness, they sat together and made sure Ryou was alright, they saw the sign for magic kingdom and grew excited, the bus came to a stop and everyone got off, Blake got excited about going into the park, Yami secretly got a tiara for his princess but waited for the right time to give it to her, Ryou kept an eye out for a villain to give him instructions. Once inside the park they went on a fastpass and Yami loved seeing his girlfriend get autographs and pictures with her favorite princesses, everyone got hungry and decided to grab a bite to eat, Ryou decided to talk to Yami and Blake alone. The three of them went outside, "Look you two, I know you're together and I need to warn you about the danger that's to come, just please promise me you'll be careful." He told them, Blake got a little nervous as she hugged her arm, Yami put his arm around her in comfort, "Ryou whatever is going on here is going to be harder than what we've faced in the past, does that have anything to do with Blake?" Yami asked his friend, Ryou nodded and hesitated on telling him about his nightmare, it was only a matter of time when everything was going to come into place, tonight was going to be something the lovebirds would never forget…


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh: Destination Disney World

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 4

The Villains Attack

After receiving a warning from Ryou, Yami and Blake were nervous about the rest of the day, after four o'clock in the after hit everything was a little quiet which made things bad, the feeling they had was eerie as they looked like people were frozen, "Yami I don't like the sound of this." Blake told her boyfriend, the sky turned dark and at Cinderella's castle was Maleficent, she had Ryou under her control, "Ryou you know what to do." She told her minion, Ryou whose eyes were dark nodded and replied, "Yes mistress." As he grabbed Blake, she gasped and struggled to get free, Yami saw his princess being kidnapped and grew mad, "I may not know who you are but I promise you this, I will get her back and make you pay dearly!" He told her angrily, Blake saw him and tried to break free, "Yami…" She said, Maleficent cackled and disappeared with Blake.

Yugi and his friends saw everything, Dyllan was scared for her sister who was now kidnapped, "What should we do?" She asked Joey, Joey looked at Blake's younger sister and gave her a sincere answer, "I don't know Dyllan but if anyone can get your sister back it's us and I think I know how too." Yugi looked in his direction and nodded, "You see we've encountered a game called capsule monsters and with it came different duel armors especially this one, the magician of black chaos he's very powerful." He told Dyllan, Dyllan looked at the figure and thought about her sister, "Do my parents know about this?" She asked, Yugi explained that they told her family what happened and vowed to get her back, Yami meanwhile was thinking back on what happened, he wanted to get her back right then and there but knew that Maleficent would curse him, "I need to take a walk around the park for a little bit." He said, he began walking around and saw Cinderella's castle, **"** _ **This is where I would make you my princess."**_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Maleficent was trying to find information on who threatened her, she saw the eye of Horus on his forehead, "Of course the pharaoh! so he thinks he can mess up my plans to take over Disney World we'll see about that." She said evilly, Ryou was trying to make Blake forget about Yami but failed and instead put her in the dungeon chained up, "We'll see if your so-called prince comes to save you now." He whispered in her ear, Blake gasped and tried to get out, tears began to spill down her face and hoped her message to Yami succeeded, back at Magic Kingdom Yami received a message from his princess and told his friends, "Blake is in danger, Ryou is trying to make her forget about me and be his under his control. Joey, I think I know someone here who can help us come on." He told them, Dyllan knew who Yami meant and knew how to contact her, "Fairy Godmother please help us, we seek your advice." She said aloud, the Fairy Godmother appeared and smiled, "Hello my children I heard your plea now how can I help you?" She greeted them, Yami explained his situation to the wise fairy from his princess's favorite fairytale and she nodded in an understanding manner, "Ah so you're the prince from her prophecy are you not? Well then my brave prince the answer lies in the park you see there are other powerful beings besides myself that can help guide you on your path to rescue the one who you love, all you need to do is use your millennium puzzle and they will help you, now I must go but do not forget this always look to your heart and it will always guide you." She told Yami. Yami understood what she told him but how was he supposed to find the other magical beings that the fairy godmother had told him, instead of pondering he decided to go find the answer himself, starting in New Fantasyland where he found a mysterious man who looked like he was from the middle ages, "Excuse me young man." He said looking in Yami's direction, Yami grew confused and pointed at himself, "Are you talking to me sir?" He asked, the man nodded and motioned him to come over, Yami shrugged his shoulders and walked over, the man transformed into Merlin the wizard, "Ah there we go being in that disguise was very uncomfortable, how do people walk in those pantaloons I ask you." He said to Yami who was still in a state of confusion, "Not to be rude sir but who are you?" He replied, Merlin chuckled and cleared his throat, "I happen to be Merlin my boy and my other magical colleagues have told me about a dilemma you are facing." He told Yami, Yami understood now and shook off his confusion.

Merlin told Yami that if he wanted to rescue his princess he needed to find some powerful items, one was his duel armor, two was the sword of truth, three the shield of virtue, and finally the rose of true love, "With those items you will be able to defeat Maleficent and save everyone including your princess, now good luck lad and be on your guard." Merlin told Yami, **Yami** nodded and the old wizard was gone, Joey, Yugi, and Dyllan decided to go back to their families especially since it was Yami's destiny, they hoped he would find Blake soon.

Meanwhile Blake was still being held prisoner by the villains and Ryou, she tried to get free from her chains but they were too strong, Ryou once more used his mind control powers to put his girlfriend under his control so she would forget about Yami but failed, "If I can't put her under my control I need to put her under a deep sleep curse and fight Yami for her." He said, he began to search for the spell to do that for him and after it was done he would search for Yami and challenge him to a duel for his princess, "Ah here it is now to cast it." He said evilly, whispering the spell quietly Blake felt sleepy and began to fall asleep, "Excellent, sleep well my princess." He said as he cackled, Yami sensed Blake was in danger and found his first item his duel armor which would help him in the future, " **One down three more to go."** He thought, he looked at the map that Merlin gave him, he kept walking and saw three peasant women, he glanced at them and knew who they were, "Pardon me ladies but I am need of your help." He told them, the peasant women transformed into the three good fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merrywhether, "We would be honored to help you young man." Fauna replied, combining their magic Yami saw the shield of virtue and the sword of truth appear in his hands before he could thank them they disappeared, the last one was going to be the most difficult because he needed to fight his friend in order to succeed, the question is when would they fight and would he triumph or fail to wake up his true love?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Will Yami be prepared to face Ryou in a duel to fight for his princess or will Maleficent stop them and create more chaos? Find out in the next chapter of** _ **Yugioh: Destination Disney World**_!


	5. Chapter 5

Yugioh: Destination Disney World

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 5

Yami's challenge

After succeeding from retrieving all the items he needed on his quest Yami and the rest of the gang tried to have fun not even thinking about what had happened to Blake, when he decided to go back to Magic Kingdom by himself he was watching a show and when it ended Maleficent appeared, she froze the crowd so she could only talk to Yami, "Listen well Pharaoh! If you want to save your precious princess you will face your little friend in a duel if he wins he keeps her with no memory of you and dates her, if you win you face me in a fight to the death! We meet here at midnight or say goodbye to your princess!" She told him, Yami glared and swore he would get her back, he went to find Ryou and face the duel, Ryou looked with delight and came out, "So nice of you to show up Yami." He said, as the duel began Yami had the upper hand by thinking on his feet and believing in the heart of the cards. At last the final hand of the duel was at hand and everything was on the line, Yami drew his next card which was "Pot of Greed" which he needed in order to complete his next move to win, Ryou tried to counter Yami's move but in the end Ryou's life points were at zero and he lost, after he lost the spell over him seemed to disappear for good, "Huh? Where in the world am I?" He asked confusingly, Yami explained what had happened and felt guilty, "Yami I am so sorry for everything I done, I had no idea that Maleficent could do this, I just hope Blake can forgive me as well." He said, Yami didn't hold any grudges against his friend because in his eyes he could tell that he was under someone else's control, he forgave him, "Don't worry we'll find her and hope she's alright." Yami assured his friend.

As Maleficent saw everything unfold, she smiled evilly and knew her plan was working, an image of Blake appeared especially to the boys in the park, Yami's eyes widened as he saw his princess wearing a beautiful gown and holding a rose, " _She's so beautiful, my love do not worry I will save you even if I have to fight to my last and dying breath."_ He thought, Ryou remembered a spell that could help but he decided to wait until a later time to tell Yami. With Ryou back and apologizing again to Joey, Yugi, and Dyllan all was forgiven and now they could focus on finding Blake and save the Disney Park, "Alright I think I know who can help us, they're from ancient Egypt however they look like duel monsters according to what my darker counterpart it requires two duel monster cards, all we have to do is say their names and say the magic words." Ryou told him, Yami nodded and took his deck out, he pulled out the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl out as he said their names Ryou recited the spell and the images of the duel monsters appeared, "My pharaoh it is good to see you again." Dark Magician said bowing to his ruler, Yami dismissed the bows and explained the situation, Dark Magician Girl looked in a worried manner at the pharaoh's girlfriend who he called princess, "My pharaoh I can look after her for you, until she awakens I will put the whole park to the sleep." She told him. Yugi was concerned but if he needed to be put to sleep then he would, "Yami I know how much Blake means to you and I'll be willing to be put to sleep for the both of you." He told his older brother, Yami looked into his little brother's eyes as he told him about the sacrifice he would make for his brother's happiness, for a moment it felt like his heart was beating faster than slowed down, "Yugi my little brother thank you for doing this for me I promise I won't let you down." He promised his brother, after agreeing to the spell Dark Magician Girl used her magic to put everyone to sleep. All around the parks everyone fell asleep including Joey who started snoring as soon as he hit the floor. Both magicians wished their pharaoh good luck and went back their cards.

Yami left on his journey to find Maleficent and bring his princess back to him, as he looked around all he saw was darkness and heard evil laughter everywhere, "The little pharaoh thinks he can stop us? Ha ha ha! That's rich he's not strong enough to stop us!" Jafar said, thanks to his weapons protected by the magical community no matter what came his way Yami was determined to defeat his enemies and go on, Jafar was next and his method was shocking, with cobra staff he captured the pharaoh and brought him to Maleficent.

As he woke up, he found himself in the throne room of the mistress of all evil tied up, "So Pharaoh you thought you could defeat me? How naïve you are, take him to the dungeon immediately and guard him well!" She demanded, Yami struggled to break free from his ropes as her minions dragged him to the dungeon, he was chained up to the wall and locked in, " _ **Blake my love I'm so sorry for letting you down."**_ He thought, inside the hidden chamber of the gift shop Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician were worried about their pharaoh, "Something bad must have happened to him, we have to save him!" Dark Magician Girl said in a panicked tone, Celtic Guardian stepped forward to help but the three good fairies stopped him, "We will help the Pharaoh do not worry." Flora told them, as they disappeared Dark Magician Girl was worried as her master put his arm around her for comfort, the fairies landed outside the dungeon and saw the pharaoh chained the wall with his head hanging low and his heart feeling heavy with guilt, as they flew inside and turned back to their normal size they told him to be very quiet, "Wait my pharaoh we have news about your princess she is here in Maleficent's castle follow us and we'll show you." Flora said, as Yami followed the fairies to the tower they had to fight minions at every turn but that didn't stop him, before reaching the tower steps outside they were met by Maleficent herself, "Now you shall deal with me my pharaoh and all the powers of Hell!" She said as she transformed into her dragon form, no matter what happened Yami fought bravely and remembered Ryou's spell, he drew his sword high and recited the spell aloud, "Thou magic sword fly swift and sure let evil die and good endure!" his sword lit up and threw it into Maleficent's heart, she fell down and disappeared down below, Yami panted as he looked behind him, although he was tired from his battle he walked onward to the tower, as he reached Blake's room all he could see was her beauty, he walked towards the bed and caressed her soft face, very gently he kissed her soft lips and watched her wake up from her slumber.

As Blake woke up, all the parks were waking up as well including Magic Kingdom where their families were waking up, Yugi woke up and saw Yami and his princess walking back towards them, "Hey guys look!" He said happily, after some warm embraces Yami took the tiara he saved for her and asked her to join him, "Blake will you do me the honor of being my princess?" He asked her, Blake nodded yes and let him put the tiara on her head, although one ending had a happily ever after the rest of the adventure was yet to come, for now it was time for some relaxation and calmness, "I think we should let Yami and Blake be alone for a while." Ryou told his friends, everyone agreed and left, soon it was sunset along the lagoon surrounding the Magic Kingdom, "It's beautiful out here isn't it?" Blake asked, Yami agreed but whispered in her ear, " _Nothing compares to your beauty my love."_ After hearing that Blake blushed and put her hand around his arm, in a magical moment they kissed and went back to the hotel happy.

 **Author's Note:**

 **With Blake saved from the villains everything seemed peaceful for now until a new threat arises, will they be able to stop them in time or will Blake and Yami's romance wither away stay tuned to the next chapter of** _ **Yugioh: Destination Disney World!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Yugioh: Destination Disney World

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 6

Blake's day with Yami

After getting his princess back, Yami and everyone continued to enjoy Disney World especially Epcot again for fast passes, Blake got nervous but Yami assured her everything would be okay, they went to the fast track and already looked intense, "You guys go Yami I'll keep her company." Yugi offered, Solomon also stayed behind because of health reasons and went with Yugi and Blake to the gift shop while the rest on the ride, Blake smiled as she looked the plushes and chose two to purchase, "I hope Blake will love what have planned tomorrow Grandpa." Yugi said to his grandfather, Solomon nodded and replied, "Oh I think she will Yugi because remember her family is going to Universal Studios tomorrow so we need to distract her from that." Yugi agreed and promised to help no matter what, after they went off the ride everyone became hungry, they went to Japan in the world showcase and ate at a restaurant there, Yami was impressed with his girlfriend's language skills as she told the waiter her order in Japanese, his cheeks turned red as he listened, after Blake gave her order she giggled at Yami's blushed cheeks, Joey elbowed him to snap him out of it, Yami cleared his throat and continued with lunch, after lunch they walked to Figment's imagination ride and had fun so far, at the end Blake did hold on to Yami who noticed and put his arm around her. Ryou was feeling better about seeing his friends being together, now that he was free from any mind control it was easier for all of them to hang out, after that ride Yami noticed that his girlfriend was feeling a little hot and took her into the art gallery to look around and cool down, "Hi welcome to the Disney Art Gallery I'm Frank how can I help you guys." One of the imaginers greeted them, Yami explained what happened and hoped they could stay in the gallery and rest, "Of course you two can just let me get you some water and you make yourselves comfortable." He told them, after coming back from getting them water Blake was feeling a little better, and thought about one of her favorite songs as she looked around.

As she looked around, Blake hummed her favorite song and Yami started singing, " _I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid, tell me princess when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride, a whole new world, a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us "no" or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."_ Blake blushed as she danced with him and sang back, " _A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew, but up from way up here it's crystal clear, now that I'm in a whole new world with you."_ As they sang the small crowd watched them sing and dance especially to the very end when they looked at each other, " _A whole new world."_ Yami sang, _"A whole new world."_ Blake sang, as they sang the end they kissed and everyone applauded, the couple didn't realize that people were watching them perform that beautiful rendition of "A whole new World", Yami spun Blake around as she curtsied and he bowed, "That was beautiful!" One person said, some kids even asked them for autographs which they obliged, when everyone came back they saw Blake and Yami say goodbye to their newfound fans and explained to their families what happened. Solomon just chuckled as Blake's parents laughed a little and teased their daughter, "I think it's time we head back to the world showcase and look around then head back to the hotel." Blake's mother suggested, Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and the rest of Blake's family decided to head back while her sister and mom stayed behind, they went to the French restaurant for some dessert and head to the make-up place, "Why don't we go to the gift shop in Japan while they head there." Yami suggested, Blake nodded and headed down the way with her boyfriend, "I never liked make-up." She told him, Yami grew curious as they stopped to look at the water, "I never considered myself as beautiful, whenever I tried make up I always looked ugly." She said, Yami took her by the hand and made her look at him, "Blake when we first met you were already beautiful because you're strong, creative, wonderful, talented, and overall your singing voice is gorgeous like Princess Ariel and I love you for who you are not just because of your beauty." He told her, Blake smiled and hugged her boyfriend, as they went into the Japanese gift shop Yami saw a plush that was perfect for her as well as a cherry blossom hairbow to put in her hair, as for Blake she saw a plush to remind her of her Yami who was everything she could hope for. After shopping they decided to head back to the hotel by themselves which was okay with her family, so they got on the bus and headed back to the Kidani village hotel, while holding her shopping bag Blake fell asleep and woke up when they got to the hotel.

After getting back to the hotel, they headed to the elevator and took it to the fifth floor where their condos were, as they reached them Blake and Yami went into her condo and he helped her get on the bed and get comfortable. He bid her goodbye and headed back to his condo and fell asleep too, the next morning Blake's family was getting ready to leave for Universal Studios as she woke up to get ready to spend time with her boyfriend and his family, her mom hugged her tightly as they left, "I'm glad you guys could do this for me and my family." She told them, Solomon chuckled and let Yami tell her where they were heading, "Disney Springs! That's one of my favorite spots here." She said excitedly, Yami chuckled at her excitement and went to the bus stop with her, as they got on the bus she saw the hot air balloon and the rest of Disney Springs, her heart pounded with excitement because of the World of Disney, a great restaurant, movie theater, and so much more, Yami smiled at his girlfriend's excitement, as they went inside World of Disney it was as if everything stopped, she looked carefully at the dolls for her designs and chose an " _Elena of Avalor"_ doll and when it came to the plushes she chose a Bolt plush and purchased them, as they got hungry they ate lunch at this great place called Paradiso 45 and grabbed some delicious Mexican food, after lunch Yugi saw a clothing store that had Japanese type clothing and went inside, Blake got a rain jacket, a pair of pants and a Varsity Minnie Mouse T-Shirt and made their way back to the bus stop, she had a great time with Yami and his family, that when they got back to the hotel they decided to watch television until falling asleep and Blake had some visions, they had someone laughed evilly while chasing her throughout the park, she tried to fight him back but somehow he her and seemed to try to suck her magic blood, Yami sensed his love was in distress and tried to wake her up, Ryou got her some water from the refrigerator when she did, as he tried once again Blake woke up and panted as sweat dripped off her brow, "Blake thank Ra are you alright?" Yami asked, Blake nodded and drank the water Ryou set out earlier, after drinking almost the entire bottle of water she looked at Ryou and almost passed out, "Oh my god it's you, the vampire I saw in my horrible visions." She said, Ryou looked at Yugi and Yami confused until he realized what she meant, " _Oh no 'Kura I have to talk to him before it's too late."_ He thought.

After checking on her for a last time, Yami made sure Blake was okay before he headed back to his condo, "I don't like the sound of this." Joey said, Yugi nodded to agree not taking his eye off his Yami who was his older brother, "Maybe we should call Malik and ask for some advice." He suggested, Yami agreed and made the call, after talking to their good friends from Egypt it was clear what was going on, "It seems that an ancient spell is affecting Ryou's Yami and Blake as well, I say we try to use some of our duel monsters to protect her for the rest of the day tomorrow and see what happens." Yugi said, Joey and Yami agreed and hoped everything was alright with Ryou and Bakura, as Ryou feared his Yami had been transformed into a vampire and was after Blake, he threw back his head and cackled and declared that soon his bride would soon be in his grasp, as for Ryou he kept him as a prisoner chained up by his side and gagged, "Now you'll never warn your little friends." He said as he locked the dungeon behind him, as Ryou struggled and muffled to get free he remembered his mind link he shared with his friends, " _Guys it's too late Bakura turned into a vampire and he's after Blake please keep her safe!"_ His message read as it was sent to Yami, Joey, and Yugi, after receiving the message from their captive friend the time had come that Blake would soon face her deepest fear…

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone I am so sorry it took me so long to get back to this chapter I had a lot going on in my life and suffered from writer's block big time, but no worries Raven Wormwood is back and ready to end this exciting adventure, get ready for the incredible conclusion of Yugioh: Destination Disney World coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yugioh: Destination Disney World

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 7

A Vampire's Bride

After getting a warning from Ryou, Yugi found his brother and warned him, "Blake!" He cried, Blake was in her condo waiting for her family to come back so she decided to text her mom and grab something from downstairs in the gift shop, Yami saw that she was heading out and asked her if he could keep her company, "Is everything okay?" She asked, Yami explained Ryou's Yami turned into a vampire and was after her, "Me a vampire bride? Talk about a nightmare." She replied, Yami agreed but he vowed to protect her, Blake smiled and held her boyfriend's hand while in the elevator, after getting to the gift shop they grabbed dinner, "You used to eat these things in high school?" He asked her trying to not to laugh, Blake nodded and they checked out and headed back up, after heading back to the condo Blake microwaved her lean cuisine and started to eat, while eating and watching television she didn't notice a figure was watching her from the balcony, "Soon my lovely Blake you will be mine." He said and cackled as he disappeared, Blake's family came back and everything was back to normal, she told them what all she did with Yami except for the part about a vampire coming after her, somehow her sister knew.

The following morning, everyone woke up for another day in Disney World, this time it was in Hollywood Studios, even though Blake hated it they had a fast-pass to The Little Mermaid show, "I haven't seen this show in fifteen years you sure you want to watch it?" Blake asked her boyfriend, Yami chuckled and told her it was okay, as they went to the theatre they were kind of excited to see an old show again, when they came to the "Kiss the Girl" scene Yami took the opportunity and kissed Blake, after the show they went around the park, Bakura lurked in the shadows, "Perhaps we should get something to eat." He suggested, Blake agreed and walked to find somewhere to eat, meanwhile Bakura made his move, quietly he hand gagged her and pulled her into the shadows of the Haunted Mansion, Yami noticed she was gone and texted Yugi, Joey, and Dyllan, "What do you mean my sister is gone?!" She asked a little mad, she was mostly worried about her sister, who was kidnapped by a vampire, as Blake woke up she saw herself in a new wardrobe which made her concerned, "Where am I?" She asked, hearing footsteps coming towards her Blake felt her skin shiver as if a cold breeze brushed against her, she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, "You have awakened my Victorian beauty?" The voice asked, Blake turned around and saw a figure hold her hand, "I don't know who you are but whatever you want from me I guarantee you'll never get it." She said bravely, the figure chuckled and pulled her towards him, "I highly doubt that my dear because you see I have one of your friends as my hostage." He said evilly as an image of Ryou appeared on a mirror chained up and gagged, Blake gasped and turned back to her captor, she growled like a wolf which he found amusing, "Careful my little wolf or else you'll lose someone you love." He warned her, Blake stopped growling and moved away, "That's better, now give me your blood and become my vampire queen or watch your friend suffer." He bargained, Blake wished that Yami was on his way to save her before making a final decision.

Meanwhile, Yami and the others were on their way to the Haunted Mansion when the character Kylo Ren appeared, "Who are you?" He asked, Kylo Ren looked at him and gave him a letter, "I am only a messenger my pharaoh, the person who told me to do this paid me handsomely to deliver that now I must be off." He told Yami, Yami read the letter and looked back at his friends, "Yami?" Yugi asked concernedly, Yami told his little brother and their friends that he was to go to the Haunted Mansion alone and face Bakura alone, "Be careful Yami, get our friends back safely." Joey told him, Dyllan made a silent wish that her sister would come back unharmed, Yami stepped into the portal that lead to the Haunted Mansion hoping his princess and his good friend were safe, as he stepped out of the portal the area was dark and cold with a eerie fog rolling in, "Bakura I know you're here! I came alone now let my friends go free!" He yelled in the distance, Bakura's evil laugh echoed all around him as he walked from a graveyard with Blake alongside him, she looked scared and cold, he held her tight for her hands were tied tightly, "Yami!" She cried out, Ryou looked out from the mirror and muffled, "Let them go!" Yami demanded, Bakura just chuckled and snapped his fingers to make two shackles appear from the ground binding him, Yami tried to move but the shackles held him down, Blake saw her boyfriend captured and looked sadly, "It won't be easy pharaoh you see you have a choice to make, who needs saving more your precious princess or your friend Ryou?" He asked sinisterly, Blake and Ryou looked at each other concerned, both of them knew no matter what happened they'd make it out together, "I will not choose between two people I care about you coward!" Yami said angrily, he activated his duel armor and broke free from his shackles, growing angry that his plan was failing Bakura tied Blake to a lonely grave and left Ryou next to her, "Now you will pay Pharaoh! Prepare to meet your doom!" He yelled, Blake tried to get free but Bakura came back around and bit her neck, screaming in pain Yami saw his girlfriend getting the blood sucked out of her and almost felt weak he balled up a fist and punched Bakura off of her, panting against the grave Blake faded in and out of consciousness, Ryou sent a telepathic message to Bakura and begged him to stop before it was too late, Bakura froze and realized he was being controlled by a vampire spirit, grabbing his head he concentrated on getting rid of the evil once and for all, once the evil shot out of his body Bakura landed on the ground hard with a thud, Blake and Ryou were let go with her blood returning to her and he was let out of the mirror unchained and ungagged, Yami's armor disappeared and he hugged his friends closely.

As the fog dissipated, Bakura woke up slowly and looked around him, "Where am I?" He asked groggily, Ryou explained what happened and how he almost took Blake as his bride, Bakura looked down in guilt and couldn't look at his friends. Yami refused to let him feel that way, he forgave him as did Ryou and Blake, "Let's go get something to eat, all of us." Blake suggested, Yami put his arm around her and agreed, so they went to a little restaurant to eat, she texted her sister she was okay and where she was, "Come on Bakura." She told her new friend, he gladly accepted her friendship and went into the restaurant, as they sat down to eat conversation started up, as they got into their conversation Bakura was more comfortable being around his hikari and his friends, after heading back to their condos Blake hoped no other dangers came her way, she went inside her condo, texted her family, and decided to curl up on her bed to take a nap, Yami decided to keep her company while Bakura and Ryou went into theirs, as they watched T.V together Yami looked at his sleeping beauty, she looked beautiful sleeping, Yami was happy she was back with him and out of harm's way, he wanted to take her to see the fireworks in Magic Kingdom that night and have a wonderful evening, so that's what he did, after everyone had a good meal Yami asked his girlfriend to dress a little nicely for tonight which she did, they went to wait for the bus to Magic Kingdom, as they boarded the sunset looked beautiful on the outside, after the sunset Blake was excited to get prime seats to see the fireworks when they started, she sang along to her favorite songs, made a wish, and when "Kiss the Girl" played again she kissed Yami again and held him close, Yami stroked her hair and made sure she was safe. After a great evening just like they planned Yami wanted to do one more thing, he slipped a ring on her finger to show that they're a couple, as they went on the bus back to their hotel everything looked great, and another day was on the horizon.

 **Author's Note:**

 **After another dramatic rescue Yami and Blake were reunited and gained a new friend along the way, the next and last adventure our heroes are going to is to Disney's Animal Kingdom where they see the Lion King show, visit the world of Pandora, and go on an incredible safari, as they say all good things must come to an end so does this fanfic with a little epilogue chapter, I do have an announcement though for all you fans of Duel Monster warrior Scouts I have decided to write a sequel to this fanfic stay tuned for that!**


	8. Chapter 8

Yugioh: Destination Disney World

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 8

Animal Kingdom Grace

Another beautiful day arose at Disney World, the sun rose like in _The Lion King_ and everyone woke up feeling good, Yami and his family got ready for the day, today Yami was going to officially declare his love for Blake by giving her a ring, after they got ready so did Blake and her family, she wore her varsity Minnie mouse t-shirt and her navy pants with her hair pulled back with her hairbow in her hair, after getting dressed she squirted a little perfume and joined her family for a day in Disney's Animal Kingdom, Yami and his family went to the bus stop and waited with Blake, Yami wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and rubbed her shoulder. The bus picked them up and ever since Yami met his princess he made sure she was taken care of no matter what happened.

As the bus pulled up to the park, everyone got up and went to the entrance, "Blake are you alright?" Yami asked her, Blake nodded and held his arm, he smiled and lead her inside, they went to the world of Pandora and everything seemed calmer, they went to the river ride which seemed like something that Blake enjoyed and noticed the wig on the animatronic, her sister told everyone that while she was doing showcase auditions in Los Angeles she met the wig maker for the Pandora theme park in Disney's Animal Kingdom which amused everyone, as they got off the ride they went to the restaurant to get something to eat, the food was different but otherwise it looked really good, "You know Joey I'm surprised that you haven't complained how hungry you are since you guys arrived in Disney World." Blake told Joey, Joey smiled and only replied, "Well I promised myself and Seto that I would focus on having fun with my friends and have fun in Disney World so I'm glad that I kept my promise." Yugi nodded in agreement and sent a text to Seto, as they sat down and ate everyone took part in conversations and laughed.

Bakura smiled and enjoyed talking to his friends, they went to walk around the park more until it was time for the safari ride, Blake looked around a little jewelry stand and saw a wolf necklace that was made from a nickel-free material and bought it, she wore it proudly and noticed the tree of life, it had a carving of a wolf on one part of the tree and thought it was either odd or a coincidence, Bakura noticed that and decided to check on her, "Are you alright Blake?" He asked, Blake shook off her thoughts and said she was fine, Bakura nodded and told Yami what happened, he went to her side and made sure she was okay especially after everything that happened recently, she was happy to have Yami in her life and never wanted to give him up.

As they went on the safari ride, Blake was excited to see all sorts of animals and pull out her camera to take some great shots, as the ride went on she got great pics of Zebras, Hippos, Lions, and her favorite animal Elephants, she loved taking pictures of animals and couldn't want to download the pics on her laptop, she had a good time and couldn't wait to see what was in store with her boyfriend tonight, as they went on with their day everyone decided to head on back to the hotel for a while, Blake got ready for her date tonight and met her boyfriend at the same bus stop as this morning, as they boarded they held hands and grew excited about tonight, as the sun set Pandora lit up and Blake laughed, as the stars shined brightly Yami took the opportunity to make his move, "Blakely Marie as we started this adventure together we didn't know what was going to happen, but now that I have you in my life there's one question I want to ask you." He said as he got on one knee, Blake gasped and started getting excited, "Will you be my princess as in my forever girlfriend?" He asked her, Blake grew ecstatic and replied, "Yes a million times yes!" as Yami slid the ring on her finger everyone cheered and watched the fireworks, the loving couple kissed to seal their engagement and took off back to their hotel and tell everyone, her family grew excited as did Yami's family.

Although it was their last day in the most magical place on earth, the newly engaged couple exchanged some gifts to each other, Blake smiled at the little Eevee plush with a pink ribbon around it's neck as Yami chuckled at his gift, "When we get back home we'll plan our wedding together and our happily ever after." He told her, Blake agreed and couldn't wait to walk down the aisle, as they parted ways they started packing until they had some few items to pack in the morning, surprisingly she made her souvenirs fit into her suitcase thanks to her magic of course and got everything she needed to have for tomorrow such as an outfit for the plane, toiletries in her toiletry bag, and her chargers ready for the plane ride home, after getting ready for bed one thing was sure that Blake found the man of her dreams, had a fairytale adventure in Disney World and now she was going to marry her dream prince when she got home. Everything was perfect and nothing stood in her way.


End file.
